1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode body, in particular, to an electrode body that includes a positive electrode layer, a negative electrode layer, and a solid electrolyte layer formed between the positive electrode layer and the negative electrode layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, an electrode body that includes a positive-electrode mixture layer, a negative-electrode mixture layer, a solid electrolyte layer formed between the positive-electrode mixture layer and the negative-electrode mixture layer has been proposed. Batteries with this type of electrode body include an all-solid-state battery.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-38425 (JP 2012-38425 A) discloses a structure related to an electrode body that includes a solid electrolyte layer, a current collector, and an active material layer sandwiched between the solid electrolyte layer and the current collector. In the electrode body described in JP 2012-38425 A, an insulating material integrally covers a part of an end surface of the active material layer and the peripheral edge portion of a surface facing the solid electrolyte layer in the active material layer. In this state, the active material layer and the solid electrolyte layer are laminated together. Thus, the active material layer and the solid electrolyte layer are laminated together in the state covered with the insulating material. This prevents deformation and dropping-off of the end portion of the active material to prevent occurrence of short circuit in association with the deformation and the dropping-off of the active material.
Incidentally, in the electrode body as described above, it is necessary to position the layers for providing sufficient performance as a battery. However, in the electrode body with the structure as described above, the active material layer and the solid electrolyte layer are laminated together in a state where the insulating material covers the peripheral edge portion of the facing surface. Accordingly, in the above-described peripheral edge portion, the insulating material is sandwiched between the active material layer and the solid electrolyte layer. In portions other than the above-described peripheral edge portion, the insulating material is not sandwiched. Therefore, the above-described peripheral edge portion becomes thicker compared with the other portions as the number of lamination is increased.